Numerous containers are available for storing items. In particular, many containers have been developed for household use, primarily for storing food items. These containers come in a wide variety of colors and sizes, and normally include a storage area accessible by an opening which can be sealed or closed off with a lid. A number of these containers are normally found in each household.
Users of currently available containers have discovered that these containers have several significant drawbacks. First, owners of these containers encounter difficulties in storing them when not in use. Most commonly, the containers and lids are thrown haphazardly into a cabinet or drawer. It is difficult, however, to find a matching lid and container for use when the containers are stored in this manner.
Some users prevent separation of lids and containers during storage by attaching the lids over the openings of each container. Storage of containers in this fashion requires a tremendous amount of storage space, not commonly available in every household, however.
Furthermore, many containers are not readily stackable. Users often wish to stack one or more containers during use. For example, a user may stack several full containers upon one another in a refrigerator or freezer to conserve space.
This stacking process is often difficult with present containers for two reasons. First, the top surface of the lids of the containers and the bottom surface of the containers are not compatible in size or structure for arranging the containers upon one another in a stable fashion. Even when container/lid compatibility exists for stacking, however, it normally exists only as to containers of the same dimension. Users often wish to stack containers which are of differing sizes.
Currently, no containers exist which are designed for easy storage and stacking with their lids.